Tamaranian Mating
by Troll Crew
Summary: Lemon/Smut Fic. It's mating season for Starfire and she goes to Raven to help her through this time. (Futa!Starfire X Raven)


She floated just above her bed, the witch from Azarath did as she meditated. She recited her chant over and over again as she put herself in a trance. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her incantations left her lips over and over again. Nothing from the outside world could disturb her at the moment. Not the constant 'beeping' from the video games in the living room, not the sound of Cyborg's tinkering a few doors down.

But something was disturbing her. This odd feeling. A raw, powerful emotion that seemed to overpower all others. The Empath could naturally feel what the others felt. With so little effort, she could tell Beast Boy was getting angry over something-probably losing another round of a video game while Robin was getting happy, most likely over winning that video game. But something was much louder and it drowned out the other two. It was emotion that she rarely felt, but it did spring up from time to time, it was just never so potent.

Pure, unadulterated lust.

'Teen' might've been in their name, but none of them were children. Cyborg was about to become 20, Beast Boy just had his 16th birthday, Raven herself was 18. Lust was a natural emotion and from time to time, someone felt it, even if they suppressed it. But now, Raven could feel as though someone was becoming an animal in heat.

And then, there was a loud banging on the door.

With the strong lust penetrating her mind, Raven could tell that this feeling was now coming from behind her door-and she was confident now that the perpetrator was her teammate, Starfire. Raven almost didn't wanna open the door and let the strong feeling in and distract her further, but Raven knew Starfire would just keep banging on her door if she tried to ignore her. So she broke her meditation and came to the door and unlocked it.

She opened the door and saw Starfire's smiling face. It looked forced to Raven, as though Starfire was in great discomfort and was straining to keep the smile on her face. Raven asked her, "what is it, Starfire?"

"Friend Raven, I...I was hoping if I could ask you something. Something...in private." Those last two words were whispered, Starfire's orange skin took a tinge of red, the alien princess looking rather embarrassed by the situation. Raven raised an eyebrow, but she opened the door and allowed Starfire inside.

Once Raven closed the door, Starfire then said, "Raven...as you know, I am 17. I have turned 17 on the anniversary of my birth, three months ago."

"That's how birthdays work, Starfire..."

"Well...you see, Tamaranians like myself...we are considered adults when we become this age. And when we are of age, we begin to go into heat cycles."

"Heat...cycles." Raven kept her straight face, but she was cringing on the inside. She could see where this was going.

"Yes, see, Tamaranians must seek mates during these cycles. And, while I have done my best to ignore this feeling and bottle it up, I...friend Raven, I must ask you...please, be my mate!"

"No."

Starfire looked devastated, the green-eyed woman cringing as she begged, "please, Raven, it is of the most importance!"

"If you need to fuck so badly, then why don't you go to Robin?" Raven asked her bluntly, "or Cyborg? Hell, I'm sure Beast Boy would love to take you up on this offer."

"I am...afraid I am not well equipped for the task." Raven stared blankly before Starfire grabbed the hem of her miniskirt and raised it up, flashing Raven with an erect, orange-skinned cock. For a brief moment, Raven was flustered. Although she regained her composure, her face still had a linger blush across the muted skin of her face. At that moment, Raven felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help but feel a primal urge come over her-a need to indulge Starfire in her needs now that she had them too. Whether it was the overwhelming feeling of lust or Starfire's horny musk filling her room, Raven didn't know.

"You see, Female Tamarans who are off world will develop male genitalia to ensure-"

"Starfire, no. I don't wanna hear it." Raven interrupted her with a harsh tone. "I don't care how. I don't care why. But I want you to leave." She couldn't explain this odd feeling, but her natural reaction was to reject it.

"Please, friend Raven?" Starfire pleaded again, "it can just be how you Earthlings say, a 'one-night stand'."

"I said 'no'." Raven grunted, her face was blushing a little more as her mind wandered about her alien dick.

"Please, Raven!" Starfire sounded desperate. "I will never bother you with this again if you help me this one time!"

Raven grit her teeth, she was ready to blast Starfire out of her room, but the pathetic, puppy dog-like eyes she was getting made Raven submit to her give in. "Fine. Get on my bed."

"Oh thank you, Raven! Raven!" Starfire was overjoyed as she flew over onto the queen-size bed. Raven groaned as she took off her cape and tossed it aside. She watched as Starfire kicked off her boots before her skirt followed. Starfire took her top off, fully naked and giving Raven a full show of her entire body. Raven couldn't understand why she never noticed how toned Starfire was, how perfect her breasts were, and just how beautiful she looked in the dim light of her-

No, stop! She wasn't thinking that, it was just the overpowering emotions in the room. She just had to lay with Starfire and make her leave. It didn't mean anything.

Raven flew over to her bed as she lied down beneath the nude alien girl. She grabbed at her leotard and pulled it aside to expose her pussy. Damn, she was wet and she didn't even notice it. Starfire's powerful, alien pheromones were already getting her hot and bothered. Starfire stared down at the witch, half-confused as to why she didn't take off all of her clothes and half aroused at seeing the pale woman's drenched pussy; the way it quivered in anticipation for her dick.

"...Well?" Raven grunted, "get to it already."

Starfire's face lit up at the command and wasted no time getting to it. She slid her dick right into Raven's pussy. Raven had braced herself for this, expecting Starfire to force herself in dry, but she slid in quite easily. Her Tamaranian cock was already well lubed, no doubt some kind of alien biology. But Raven could onlt focus on Starfire pounding her pussy relentlessly.

Raven clutched the bed, gritting her teeth as Starfire pounded her. She was still so rough and so strong. Each pump of her cock rocked the bed. Raven gave a hot gasp as she shuddered, "St-Starfire, slow down!"

"I'm sorry, Raven! But I cannot slow down now!" Her eyes turned green as she fucked Raven faster. Raven cried out, her body being torn apart as pain and pleasure ruptured through her. Starfire was like an animal, her claws pinning Raven down to the bed by her shoulders as she forced her lips onto Raven's. Raven couldn't overpower her, the alien princess pushed her tongue into Raven's mouth, claiming it as her. Raven recoiled, the taste of Starfire exploding in her mouth as Starfire took in all that was Raven-all of her smell and her scent.

( _Fuck!_ ) Raven was regretting this decision to give into the lust. Everything told her this was wrong, yet her body moved on its own. Her hands hungrily latched onto Starfire as her legs locked against Starfire. She wanted more and Starfire wanted to give it.

Starfire broke the kiss as she suddenly picked Raven up, bouncing the witch on her dick as she latched her teeth onto Raven's neck, biting down as Raven cried out.

"St-Starfire!" Raven shouted, but she couldn't get Starfire to stop.

When Starfire finally moved her lips from the rough hickey she was giving Raven, she growled into her ear, "you are my mate." The two started floating off the bed, Starfire shoving herself deeper into Raven's pussy. Raven's entire body was shaking with pleasure as Starfire continued ravage her.

"St-Starfire!" Another cry of desperation, but now Raven was only thinking about how much she wanted to cum, how good Starfire felt inside of her. Starfire was gritting her own teeth, pumping her cock into Raven's pussy until both titans hit their climax. Starfire howled as she came inside of Raven's pussy, both their cum oozing out and dripping onto the bed below.

Starfire's eyes returned to normal, the alien princess giggling as she looked over the exhausted witch and slowly pulled her cock out of her pussy. "Friend Raven, you sex hole is filled to the brim with my seed. You will breed a fine Tamaranian child."

Raven was too exhausted to make some sort of reply, Starfire kissing her lips again, but more gentle then before. Raven's mind, slowly coming to its senses, made another note: to keep tabs on Starfire's heat cycle.

Starfire began to float away as she said, "thank you for your time, friend Raven. I do hope that I will be able to rely on you again." She turned around and smiled, "I am in your debt! Please never feel the shyness to ask for me to repay you."

"Fine. Then get back over me."

Starfire blinked as she saw Raven sit back up. She felt herself get aroused again, she had came in expecting Raven not to be able to handle more then one round, but Raven had a smirk on her face. A smile was always rare, but something about that smirk made her drop-dead sexy.

"I said get over here!" Her hands glowed with that black-colored aura as a hand projected from the aura, grabbing Starfire's arm as she was snatched back to the bed. Starfire tried to find the words to get Raven to slow down, but Raven had pulled her in and grabbed Starfire by her dick, getting a shudder from the Tamaranian. Raven then opened her mouth and put her lips on the tip of her dick.

"R-Raven, what are you doing?!" Starfire gasped as she felt Raven sliding her hand up and down her cock as the witch bobbed her head up and down the shaft. Starfire shuddered, the alien now starting to understand that this was for pleasure and not Raven's attempt to eat her dick.

"O-oh X'hal, Raven. Y-your mouth feels amazing." Her hips moved on their own, fucking Raven's mouth as the witch let go of her dick and grabbed the alien by her hips and tried to push her mouth deeper, until the orange dick was pushing itself down her throat before Raven finally pulled her mouth away, gasping and coughing to compose herself.

"Raven, are you okay?!" Starfire examined her, seeing the tears that spilled from the corner of her eyes, but Raven only seemed more pleased.

"I'm fine." She said, floating into the air as she put her ass in Starfire's face. "Now put it in." Starfire hovered after, grabbing Raven's hips. Her dick had pushed up against her pussy lips, but Raven's aura had grabbed Starfire's dick. "No, not there."

"R-Raven, I don't see any other sex ho-" Starfire was cut off as Raven directed her dick to Raven's ass and slid her in. Starfire gave pleasurable grunt, her cock was covered in spit, but Raven's ass still felt tight, at the goth's own grunting as she tried to force Starfire inside made her wanna push more. "R-Raven, is sex in one's grebnacks an...Earth thing?"

"Yeah." Raven grunted as she managed to pull Starfire in. She gyrated her hips as she pushed herself off and back on, getting loud moans from the alien. She could feel Starfire shivers of pleasure as she tried to get into the rhythm of anal sex.

"I-it feels amazing, but incredibly tight." Starfire started to pump her dick, thrusting inside of Raven as she felt Raven groan. "S-sorry, am I being the...rough?"

"Yeah." Starfire was loosening her grip, but Raven told her, "I like it rough." That encouraged Starfire as she continued to shove her alien dick into Raven's ass, the witch moaning and gasping. Starfire was moaning much louder herself, her hips pushing harder and faster to push her dick, which repeated the cycle as Raven bounced on Starfire's ass. But it wasn't for long as Starfire started to slow down.

"H-harder!" Raven commanded as Starfire grit her teeth.

"I-I'm trying." Starfire panted, "I-I just...need a second."

"You don't get a second." Raven pushed Starfire over, the alien falling onto her back with Raven sitting on her dick. Raven bent forward as she started to bounce her ass on Starfire's dick. A hot gasp escaped the Tamaranian's mouth.

Starfire's dick started to spasm, a second orgasm was just over the horizon. But before she could hit the climax, she felt Raven's aura grip the base of her dick as she cringed, hanging just on the edge as Raven continued her bouncing.

"Not. Yet." Raven growled, her eyes glowing red as she forced Starfire deeper into her ass as it got even tighter.

"R-Raven, please! I-I...I want to..."

"Almost! Done!" Raven shouted, Starfire cringing as Raven moved faster then before, the witch panting as she gave a sudden cry. That was when she let go of Starfire's cock, the two super heroines letting out a cry as they hit their combined orgasms. Starfire could feel Raven's cum dripping onto her leg as Raven felt Starfire's fill her ass.

When the two were finally done, Raven fell off of Starfire's dick, both women panting as they lied across Raven's bed.

"R-Raven...that was...truly spectacular."

"Yeah. It was...nice."

Starfire beamed excitedly, but at that moment, she felt Raven's aura lift her off of her bed and heard the door open. "Now get the fuck out." Raven tossed Starfire out of her room, still naked as a loud 'THUD' filled the hall and the door slammed shut.


End file.
